Mi desconocido
by Patricia1726
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, un desconocido que casi la atropella,pero no sabrá que ese desconocido ocupará un lugar importante en su corazón,lo quiera aceptar o no.</html>
1. El encontronazo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **_**STEPHENIE MEYER**

_**Mi desconocido**_

**Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, un desconocido que casi la atropella,pero no sabrá que ese desconocido ocupará un lugar importante en su corazón,lo quiera aceptar o no. **

**Capítulo 1: ****Encontronazo.**

**Corría por la calle sintiendo las gotas frías de lluvia calándose en mi piel y mi pelo sin poder ojos se me nublaban a causa de las gotas,y entonces fue cuando pasó.Un derrape de un coche llamó mi atención,el coche frenó justo rozando mi rodilla dejándome en estado de shock. **

**¿A quién se le ocurría ir a esa velocidad por una calle tan poco transitada como esta? **

**Y entonces salió del coche un hombre que me dejo completamente sin respiración. Lo miré de arriba abajo y allí estaba el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, iba con un traje con chaqueta y corbata,tenía unos ojos profundos de color verde, unos rasgos bastante bien definidos junto con unos labios algo morados a causa del frio por los cuales caían unas gotas de agua. **

**-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alarmado y acercándose más hacia mi,pero yo solo me quedé ahí mirándolo.-¿estás bien?-dijo esta vez zarandeándome **

**-si...si-dije despertando de mi trance y recordando que casi me mata- ¡¿eres tonto o te haces? ¡¿por qué ibas a esa velocidad? **

**-tranquila-dijo calmándome mientras me agarraba por los hombros-lo primero creo que deberíamos hacer es ponernos a cubierto de la lluvia porque nos estamos mojando.-ven dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia su coche. **

**-¡¿Qué haces?-dije exponiéndome otra vez ante la lluvia-¿crees que me voy a subir al coche de un desconocido?-estaba realmente mal si pensaba eso **

**-solo quiero sentarme en el coche para refugiarme de la lluvia-mi cara siguió igual de impasible por lo que continuó intentando hacerme entrar en razón- soy médico ¿sabes?-dijo volviendo a meterme dentro. **

**Entró al coche dejando las puertas abiertas,para no sentó en el asiento del piloto y allí se presentó. **

**-por cierto soy Edward Cullen-dijo con una gran sonrisa y dándome la mano. **

**-yo Bella Swan-me miró de arriba abajo ,pero su mirada cambió de trayectoria hacia mi mochila. **

**-¿se puede saber que hace alguien como tú sola, tan de noche, y con un mochila a cuestas?- claro,esto era de lo más normal, un hombre casi me mata y ahora me encuentro en su coche apunto de contarle mis problemas... **

**-Nada...-dije levantándome del asiento,pero él me paró.-suélteme si no quiere que chille-dije en un susurro amenazante. **

**Sus ojos reflejaron un brillo inusual dejándome aturdida unos instantes. **

**-pe..pero-que mono...¡Bella para!-lo siento,solo tenía curiosidad,además aún no te he revisado... **

**-¡da igual! yo no pienso dejar que un medicucho me revise **

**-¡te refriarás!-chilló parado en media calle mientras yo me alejaba. **

**Realmente me hubiera quedado mirando sus ojos, unos ojos tan verdes como el césped de verano, pero necesitaba ir a casa y cambiarme o tendría que darle la razón respecto al resfriado. Además mañana sería mi primer día de universidad y no quería ir con un costipado de aupa,además estaba deseando conocer a gente y hacer amigos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el primer capi es corto pero no se si gustará.<strong>

**¿merezco reviews? ¡please reviews! **

**Gracias besotes!**


	2. ¿tú?

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **_**STEPHENIE MEYER**

_**Mi desconocido**_

**Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, un desconocido que casi la atropella,pero no sabrá que ese desconocido ocupará un lugar importante en su corazón,lo quiera aceptar o no. **

**Lo primero quería agradecer a Samantha, mishjbo, Guadalupe y a todos los que me han puesto en alerta y en favoritos xD y por supusto a vosotros que estais lellendo el fic. Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>**¿tú?.**

**Hoy era mi primer día de universidad, y la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa y un tanto aquí estaba yo, en uno de los muchos pasillos de la universidad, dirigiéndome hacia mi clase correspondiente. **

_Medicina aula 53 ... _

**Este aula era bastante grande y estaba medio vacíí que me cogí un sitio en la primera fila. **

**-Hola-me dijo una joven morena -soy Ángela **

**-Encantada Ángela yo soy Bella-dije mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento **

**-y bueno...-dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento de al lado-¿sabes algo del profesor? ¿o si es bueno?-dijo muy nerviosa, se notaba que también era su primer día. **

**-no, pero tran...-No pude continuar hablando ya que vi algo,rectifico, alguien que me impactó. **

**El desconocido, ese tal Edwiin o Eduar... había entrado al aula con una sonrisa brillante ¿es que acaso me estaba siguiendo o qué?. **

**-ahora vengo Ángela-me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí con paso decidido y firme hacia el desconocido. **

**-vaya, vaya ¿quién hay por aquí?-dijo mientras una de sus comisuras del labio se elevaba quitándome el aliento,pero hacía falta más que eso para que dejara de ser un desconocido para mí-¿siguiéndome? **

**-eres solo un desconocido, no te seguiría ni a la vuelta de la esquina-dije de manera secante **

**-pronto dejaré de serlo-dijo con un tono de burla, pero de repente su cara giró enfrentado con la mirada a la clase que ahora estaba llena y nos miraba curiosos-¡buenos días clase! ¡soy el profesor Edward Cullen! **

**Mi mundo cayó ante mis ojos ante la sentí un poco intimidada ante la mirada de la clase así que decidí irme al sitio y acomodarme en él. **

**¿¡pero él no era médico? ¿qué hacia dando clases en la universidad? ¡me había mentido! ¡será..será! **

**-señorita Swan...-preguntó Edward y parecía que esperaba una respuesta ¿que me había preguntado? **

**-perdón,¿puedes repetirme la pregunta? **

**-La mitocondria-contestó de sopetón Ángela por mí, y la verdad es que se lo agradecí. **

**Las horas de clase las pasé bastante extasiada ante el hecho de que el desconocido llamado Edward, era mi acabaron las clases y fue entonces cuando decidí ir a los jardines del campus para descansar y leer un poco. **

**Me tumbé en la hierba y saqué el horario junto con todos los libros para echarles una ojeada, cuando sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado. **

**-¿Tú eres nueva?-me preguntó un chico de cabello rubio-perdón mi nombre es Michael, pero todos me llaman Mike. **

**-encantada, mi nombre es Bella y sí soy nueva, es mi primer año aquí. **

**-se nota-dijo riéndose-tal vez podríamos...podríamos ir a comer-dijo Mike moviéndose ante su parecer de manera seductora,pero no me llamó la atención su invitación a comer sino lo anterior ¿tanto se me nota que soy nueva? **

**-¿por qué se nota que soy nueva?-pregunte un poco confundida **

**-porque si te hubiera visto antes, no estarías sola-me contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. **

**¡bueno lo que faltaba!¡encima prepotente! **

**-¿quién te ha dicho que estoy sola?-dije con una sonrisa muy falsa. **

**Pero en vez de contestarme miró detrás mía y hizo un gesto con la mano para que me giré sin entender hasta que lo í plantado delante mía estaba Edward. **

**¡Fantástico las cosas buenas se me amontonan! **

**-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Edward mirando con mala cara a Mike-a solas-especificó **

**¿hablar para qué para que me siga mintiendo? **

**Pero antes de ni siquiera hablar, Mike ante la mirada de Edward se levantó del césped y se fue, no sin antes darme un papel con un numero de teléfono apuntado en el,era su numero. **

**realmente estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a llamar... **

**Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Edward cuando me habló **

**-verás quería explicarte el porque te dije que soy médico si estoy aquí de profesor...-dijo mirándome a los ojos pero le interrumpí **

**-yo ya lo sé-dije muy segura mientras me agachaba a recoger mi mochila del césped **

**-¿a sí? **

**-sí, porque eres un mentiroso-solté sin reparo olvidándome por unos instantes que estaba insultando a un profesor. **

**-eso no es cierto, yo sí soy medico-dijo poniéndose delante mía impidiéndome el paso.-pero no ejerzo, simplemente me coloqué el la universidad, ¿además que universidad no admitiría a un médico como profesor? **

**-Mira ahí si te voy a dar la razón-dije mientras avanzaba a través de los jardines-pero tuve la mala suerte de caer en el mismo que tú **

**-¿Porque me tratas así?-dijo a bote pronto **

**Me giré de inmediato y le observé. su pelo cobrizo caía ante parte de su frente, y su camiseta verde resaltaba sus ojos. **

**-Porque eres un desconocido que intenta ganar mi confianza a base... ¿de qué? ¿de mentiras?-dije dejándole ahí parado ante la mirada de dos alumnas que le miraban con ganas de echárseles encima, lo cual no era del todo raro, ya que había que reconocer que era guapo y el hecho de no llevarse mucha edad con sus alumnas provocaba que ellas se hicieran ilusiones. **

**-hey-escuché una voz que me llamaba, me giré y era Ángela.**

_mi salvación_

**-ya voy Ángela...**

**Y así es como dejé por segunda vez en dos días, a Edward parado observandome como tonto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**¿qué os a parecido? Bueno como veréis parece que Edward va a ser su profesor xD**

**¿Como se ganará Edward su confianza? ¿podrá? y otra pregunta... ¿merezco un review?**

**¡please reviews!**

**besos! bye!**


	3. En una escala de desconocido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de STEPHENIE MEYER **

**Mi desconocido **

**Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, un desconocido que casi la atropella,pero no sabrá que ese desconocido ocupará un lugar importante en su corazón,lo quiera aceptar o no. **

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero solo diré una cosa: Exámenes finales. **

**Quería a gradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me habéis escrito,y gracias también a todos los alertas y todos los que me habéis puesto en favoritos de verdad no sabéis como salto de la alegría con cada uno de vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos :D **

**También quería aclarar una cosa que dijo ExodoOo , es verdad que Edward no mintió a Bella, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Edward no ha empezado con buen pie en cuanto a Bella se refiere, y esa pequeña omisión de información hizo que Bella desconfiara aún más de él, por eso Edward tendrá que ganarse la confianza de Bella. **

**Si tenéis alguna duda sobre algo solo preguntar :D **

**Espero que os guste! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: En una escala de desconocido <strong>

**Había pasado ya una semana desde mi primer día de universidad y la verdad era que no había pasado nada emocionante desde í estaba yo en media y ultima clase del día dispuesta a cerrar los libros y llegar a mi casa para poder descansar. **

**-bueno, y eso es todo-dijo Edward mientras se dirigía al asiento del profesor a guardar todas sus pertenencias. **

**-me llamo Eric y me preguntaba si...-se giró a mirar a Mike para luego mirarme luego otra vez-...si te apetecía quedar para ir al cine o algo. **

**-verás Eric, tengo que estudiar y la verdad es que estaba pensando en dormir al llegar a mi casa,pero tal vez otro día ¿va?-pregunté para no hacerle sentir mal, pero sin ninguna intención en quedar con él. **

**Recogí mi Carpeta y me dirigí hacia la puerta dando un vistazo rápido a Edward el cual me miraba con cara que no supe descifrar. **

**Me paré en la puerta de entrada de la universidad viendo como llovía. **

**fantástico, y mi coche en el aparcamiento de detrás **

**Salí del seguro portal de la universidad para enfrentar a la lluvia, corrí hacia el aparcamiento de detrá botas se machaban de barro a cada paso que yo daba pero por fin pude divisar mi camioneta al final del aparcamiento. **

**Corrí hacia ella y abrí la puerta del piloto, pero no se habríí a girar las llaves,pero nada de é a estirar de la puerta dejando la carpeta en el techo de la camioneta exponiéndola a la lluvia,al menos los folios estaban en fundas...pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse y allí estaba expuesta a la lluvia calándome, con barro ya por todo mi pantalón de estirar de la puerta. **

**-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo aquella voz . **

**-pues si no te importa intentar abrir la puerta, creo que se ha quedado atascada-dije intentado por última vez abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno. **

**Edward que tenia un paraguas negro, me lo tendió para que nos protegiera de la lluvia mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta, sin éxito también. **

**-lo siento-se limitó a decir mientras yo le devolvía el paraguas-si quieres te puedo acercar a tu casa **

**No contesté, simplemente me debatía entre ir a casa bajo la lluvia o que me llevara aquel con el que había tenido unas discusiones y encima era mi profesor. **

**-venga no seas así-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba-¿de verdad te estas pensando irte andando con esta lluvia?-tenía razón **

**Lo seguí hasta que llegamos a su coche, abrió el coche y entramos diferencia entre el aire frio de afuera y calor del coche de Edward me producción un escalofrió dejando mi piel erizada,él al darse cuenta se quitó su chaqueta y me la tendió. **

**-tu camiseta debe estar empapada,ponte mi chaqueta-lo miré con mala cara-no miraré-me aseguró mientras giraba la cara, pero de todas maneras me saque las mangas y me coloqué la chaqueta para poder quitarme la camiseta con la chaqueta puesta, así no me vería. **

**-ya está-dije avisándolo **

**Puso en marcha el coche y salimos del aparcamiento en silencio escuchando la lluvia que chocaba contra el volvo de cuando salimos del aparcamiento él habló **

**-creía que no ibas a venir, que preferirías ir caminando-dijo con una sonrisa de lado **

**-si te soy sincera me faltó poco, pero por lo menos ahora en una escala del 1 al 10 de desconocido estas a un 9,99 -dije riéndome **

**-¿encima que te dejo la chaqueta? entonces...dámela **

_**¿qué? **_

**-vale,vale estás a un 9 ¿contento?-dije intentando sonar firme, pero por dentro no podía parar de pensar si hablaba enserio **

**-no-dijo con la vista al frente y riéndose-mi chaqueta por favor**

_**¿se había dado cuenta que debajo de la chaqueta solo llevaba mi sujetador? **_

**-No, bajo como máximo a un 5 en la escala ¿vale? **

**-es justo...-dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme y me regalaba una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos y perfectos. **

**-¿donde vives?-dijo una vez que nos adentramos en el pueblo **

**-gira a la derecha y luego a la izquierda-dije señalando con el dedo por donde tenía que ir-es esa casa de allí-dije señalando mi casa, una casa de dos plantas de color blanca y con un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa. **

**Aparcó delante de mi casa. **

**-si no te importa... te daré la chaqueta mañana ¿vale? **

**-¿qué..?oh sí, claro-parecía haberse distraído,pero recobró su postura y me sonrió-mañana me la devuelves **

**Salí del coche y corrí hacia el porche de la casa y una vez segura de la lluvia, me quedé observando como el coche de Edward se desvanecía entre la lluvia y el final de la calle. **

**Suspiré y entré a casa. **

**-¡te he dejado la comida en la nevera!-chilló mi padre desde el salón a escuchar el portazo de la puerta. **

**-no tengo hambre-dije de vuelta mientras subía a mi cuarto. **

**La tarde se pasó rápida ya que me dediqué a estudiar los apuntes que había recogido hoy, terminando tarde, pero cuando me puse el pijama, unos shorts azul cielo con una camiseta blanca de tirantes, se cayó la chaqueta de Edward de la inconsciente la agarré y la inspeccione. **

**Me senté en la cama con la chaqueta en las manos sin saber exactamente que miraba en ella, hasta que la deje en la silla de nuevo. **

**-¿de quién es esa chaqueta?-preguntó mi hermano Emmett mientras entraba en mi cuarto como si fuera la cosa más normal **

**-¿te importaría tocar antes de entrar? podría haber estado cambiándome-dije mientras le lanzaba un cojín, el cual agarró antes de que si quiera le tocara. **

**-quitando el hecho de que eres mi hermana y de que no tienes nada que enseña...-pero antes de que acabara le tiré otro cojín, provocando por su parte un ataque de risa. **

**¿se creía gracioso o qué? ¡estaba hecho un niño! ¿y yo era la pequeña? **

**-¿qué querías?-dije sentándome de golpe en la cama y mirándolo con cara de a saber que me pide... **

**Vaciló un poco hasta que se decidió a hablar,pero se trababa y temblaba. **

**-verás... hay una fiesta mañana y los papas no estarán, pero necesito que inventes algo cuando llamen por teléfono... **

**-espera, ¿como sabes que llamarán?-pregunté sin entender ¿es que ahora era adivino? **

**-Ahh, Bella, Bella, Bellita son años y años de experiencia-dijo poniendo un tono demasiado exagerado como si hubiera sido una carrera súper larga y que le hubiera llevado mucho esfuerzo. **

**-Ya eres mayorcito para hacer eso... **

**-estoy castigado-dijo medio cantando mientras que se giraba para irse, pero justo en la puerta se volvió a girar-hazme el favorcito ¿sí?-y se fue. **

**Me tumbé en la cama y al rato me quedé dormida. **

**Fue una noche horrible, me despertaba cada poco, no estaba cómoda de ninguna forma... **

**¿y ahora que me pasa? **

**ACHUÚSSS **

_**fantástico, me resfrié. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! <strong>

**¿qué os a parecido? ¿merezco un review?**

**y una última cosa, quería deciros que me he hecho Twitter (la verdad es que aún no se ni como va hahah xD) y pues era por si me queréis agregar y así hablar y tal. Mi usuario es mariapatriciaaa**

**Gracias! Besoss! :D**


	4. Nota!

Bueno, quería avisar que no sé cuando actualizaré por culpa de examenes y recuperaciones pero espero poder actualizar esta semana, gracias por las molestias y hasta pronto!

besotes!

Patriii Smile


	5. ¿Qué hago?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de STEPHENIE MEYER **

**Mi desconocido **

**Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, un desconocido que casi la atropella,pero no sabrá que ese desconocido ocupará un lugar importante en su corazón,lo quiera aceptar o no. **

**Bueno, aquí estoy y quería dar las gracias por los apoyos que me habéis dado y por cada uno de los reviews, alertas y favoritos ¡muchas gracias de verdad! **

**Contestaciones :D **

**ExodoOo : sí, ya acabé los exámenes y espero que no me quede ninguna para verano, mala suerte sería xD hahah espero que también te hallan ido bien las notas :D **

**Iga - 12L : en este capi he hecho un POV de Edward para que veáis todo eso desde su punto así verás con qué se distrajo xD **

**Cullenn Swann: sí a mí me encanta imaginármelo todo arregladito, pero tan niño en otras ocasiones xD **

**Lesly jailenne: que bueno que te gustaron los capis espero que te guste este también :) **

**Azabella45: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! :) **

**isabellamarie18: gracias hermana, por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gustara la dedicatoria en la otra página y espero que te guste este capi xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: En una escala de desconocido <strong>

**Edward Pov **

**-bueno, y eso es todo-dije dando por finalizada la clase. **

**Comencé a recoger todas mis pertenencias cuando escuché a Eric y a Mike hablar entre susurros. **

**-podrías...Bella...Quedar... **

**No era raro que los chicos aún se mostraran un poco tímidos ante las chicas, pero a pesar de estar acostumbrado a escuchar este tipo de conversaciones susurradas, me molestaba el hecho de que se tratara de ella. **

**Por suerte esta era mi última clase, adiós a las clases, hola al camino al aparcamiento vi una imagen que me hizo parar en seco, era Bella tirando de la puerta de su "furgoneta" ,si así se le podía llamar, pero no lo graba abrirla. Sus pantalones estaban manchados de barro igual que parte de su camiseta, entonces me acerqué... **

**-¿necesitas ayuda?-dije acercándome despacio **

**-pues si no te importa intentar abrir la puerta, creo que se ha quedado atascada-intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. **

**Entonces le día mi paraguas para que lo aguantara mientras yo intentaba abrir la puerta, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera lo intenté de verdad, y una parte de mí me preguntaba que diablos estaba haciendo y porqué, la otra solo me decía _calla _**

**-lo siento-dije intentando sonar apenado, pero con una idea en mi cabeza-si quieres te puedo acercar a tu casa **

**No contestó, y sabía lo que estaba pensando, muchas veces me ha dejado claro que no soy de su total agrado, que para ella soy un desconocido. **

**-venga no seas así-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba-¿de verdad te estas pensando irte andando con esta lluvia? **

**Y por fin entró en razón se subió al coche detrás mí me senté en el asiento Lo seguí hasta que llegamos a su coche, abrió el coche y entramos diferencia entre el aire frio de afuera y calor del coche de Edward me producción un escalofrió dejando mi piel erizada,él al darse cuenta se quitó su chaqueta y me la tendió. **

**-tu camiseta debe estar empapada,ponte mi chaqueta-la verdad era que no me había dado cuanta de lo que había dicho hasta que lo dije en voz alta-no miraré-le aseguré, me giré para no verle hasta que me avisó **

**-ya está **

**Puse en marcha el coche escuchando nada más que su respiración...aunque ella parecía darse cuenta ya que se quedó mirando las gotas de lluvia. Su respiración era, quitando las gotas de lluvia lo más ruidoso hasta que decidí hablar **

**-creía que no ibas a venir, que preferirías ir caminando-dije recordando se expresión de confusión ante la propuesta **

**-si te soy sincera me faltó poco, pero por lo menos ahora en una escala del 1 al 10 de desconocido estas a un 9,99 -se rió, su risa era suave no escandalosa... **

**-¿encima que te dejo la chaqueta? entonces...dámela **

**¿Edward escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? **

**me decía una parte de mí, pero la otra le ignoró **

**-vale,vale estás a un 9 ¿contento?-rectificó corriendo-no-no lo pude evitar y me reí-mi chaqueta por favor... **

**-No, bajo como máximo a un 5 en la escala ¿vale? **

**-es justo...-dije reflexionando-¿donde vives?-ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía hacia donde me dirigía **

**-gira a la derecha y luego a la izquierda-me señaló-es esa casa de allí-me señaló una caso de dos plantas de color blanca con jardín y todo era preciosa. **

**aparqué delante de su casa esperando para despedirme, aunque la verdad era que una parte de mí no quería que se fuera... **

**-si no te importa... te daré la chaqueta mañana ¿vale? **

**...pero entonces fue cuando vi a el que supuse su padre, dejando una llave en la lámpara de la entrada, y entró en la casa, ¿no podía ser más disimulado? podría haberlo visto cualquiera **

**-¿qué? oh sí, claro-contesté inmediatamente a Bella, tal vez no le sentaría muy bien que yo supiera donde esconden la llave de repuesto de su casa. **

**Entonces fue cuando Bella salió del coche y se dirijo a su casa, solo esperaba verla mañana a primera hora y poder pasar más tiempo con ella ¿por qué? tal vez sería curiosidad... **

**Bella POV **

**Me levante por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza horrible ya que no pude descansar de ninguna de las maneras, tendría que darle la razón a Edward finalmente, me había resfriado. **

**Estaba en mi cuarto encima del espejo peinándome preparada para ir a la universidad, cuando vi la chaqueta reflejada en el espejo, su chaqueta. **

**Me acerqué a ella y aspiré el aroma, apenas se diferenciaba ya su olor...pero había algo en esa chaqueta que hacia que no la quisiera soltar, creo que tal vez era porque hacia sentirme más cerca de él... **

**-¡vamos hermanita!-chilló Emmett acercándose a mí y abrazándome mientras me hacia girar muy deprisa **

**-¡Emmett para! **

**-¿te notas bien? estás algo caliente...-dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi cabeza y fue entonces cuando sentí una angustia que subía por todo mi estomago **

**-¡apártate!-dije quitando de un empujón a mi hermano, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar que me entraron de repente. **

**Corrí hacia el aseo y allí me quedé hasta que escuché que mi hermano preguntaba por mí detrás de la puerta. **

**-¿estás bien? tal vez no deberías ir hoy a la universidad-dijo entrando al aseo y levantando una ceja. **

**¿qué?¿ y no ver a Edward? pero otra vez me subió una angustia por el cuerpo, en forma de amenaza. Tal vez no sería mala idea, no querría vomitar delante de Edward ¿verdad? **

**Hice caso a mi hermano y me quedé tranquila en casa, ya que mi padre se había ido a pescar y mi hermano estaría preparándose para "la gran noche" con sus í entre mis pensamientos, cogí la chaqueta de Edward y me acurruqué, al rato ya me yacía profundamente dormida, me había dormido pensando en él. **

**Edward POV **

**Era ya hora de comer y Bella no había aparecido en toda la mañana **

**RINGGGGG **

**Ese era el aviso de la finalización de las clases ¿no había venido? ¿por qué? **

**Entonces la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi volvo. **

**Entré y cerré de portazo sacudiendo todo el coche en el acto, arranqué y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba delante de la casa de Bella **

**¡mierda! ¿qué hacía aquí? come me vea Bella no iba a confiar en mí en su vida... **

**pero las dudas, la preocupación, y la desesperación empezaron a tentarme para entrar ,con la llave de repuesto que estaba en la lámpara del porche, y verificar que estuviera bien... ¿pero y si me veía? estaba claro ¡me caería una buena, con miles de insultos y a saber si me llevo una cachetada! **

**la verdad es que no se vería muy normal que entrara que digamos...¿pero qué hago? **

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! <strong>

**¿que les pareció? ¿qué hará Edward? ¿un review? **

**Besos, cuidaros y Gracias! :D**


	6. Me pillaron

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **_**STEPHENIE MEYER**

_**Mi desconocido**_

**Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, un desconocido que casi la atropella,pero no sabrá que ese desconocido ocupará un lugar importante en su corazón,lo quiera aceptar o no. **

**Gracias por la paciencia y por dedicar tiempo en leer el fic :D ****quería agradeceros a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritoss! muchas gracias! **

**contestaciones: **

**cullenn swann: es verdad, yo creo que casi todas moriríamos si Edward nos cuidara cuando estuviéramos malas xD hahah y me alegra que te gustara el gesto de Bella hacia la chaqueta de Edward. **

**exodo0o: gracias! y sí, lo aprobé todo :) estoy súper contenta. Es cierto que ese momento pasa inadvertido pero así Edward podrá colarse en casa de Bella xD **

**aiiidee: muchas gracias! espero que te guste este capi también. **

**iga Emmo- 12L: si te gusta la idea de que entre, espero que también te guste el capi :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Me pillaron.<strong>

**Edward POV**

**¿Entro o no entro? **

**ese debate estuvo un buen rato en mi cabeza, y debía de decidir pronto ya que si alguien me ve podrían empezar a hablar... **

**¿pero por qué no había ido a la universidad? ¿me estaba evitando? **

**-voy a entrar-dije en un susurro **

**fantástico, ahora hablaba solo **

**Me acerqué a la lámpara de la entrada ,donde se guardaba la llave de respuesta,y con ella abrí la puerta. **

**La casa estaba oscura, con unos rayos de luz que traspasaba las cortinas y había algunas fotos colgadas en la casi todas salía Bella con dos chicos, los cuales supuse que eran sus unas salía de pequeña y conforme pasaban las fotos iba creciendo, con uniforme,con aparato de dientes, con trenzas etc... **

**Subí las escaleras y abrí la primera puerta que vi, era su habitación. **

**Allí estaba ella en su cama abrazada a mi chaqueta, y su pelo despeinado que caía...espera un momento...¿estaba abrazada a mi chaqueta? **

**De repente una sonrisa salió de mis labios ¿eso significaría algo? **

**Me acerqué a su estantería y allí empecé a cotillear sus cosas mirando de vez en cuando para verificar que no se había despertado. **

**Abrí un cajón y como estaba un poco oscuro saqué lo primero que pillé, que resultó ser su ropa interior, si Bella me llegara a ver me matarí miré sus estanterías que estaban llenas de libros y de más... **

**-Edward...- me giré asustado porque pensaba que estaba durmiendo, pero cuando me giré comprobé que aún dormía ¿estaba soñando conmigo? **

**Me acerqué a ella despacio para no despertarla pero tropecé con un zapato cayendo al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. **

**-¡ahh!-chilló levantándose de la cama de golpe ¡mierda! me iba a descubrir...-dije intentando agacharme para que no me viera **

**-¡ahh!-vale, ya me había descubierto-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo mientras me lanzaba los cojines-¡sádico! ¡pervertido! **

**la cogí de las muñecas y la atrapé contra mi pecho, porque si no a este paso me golpearía en la cabeza **

**Bella POV **

**PUFF! **

**-¡ahh!-chillé cuando escuché el ruido, levantándome de tirón de la cama. **

**¿qué habrá pasado? **

**empecé a mirar toda la habitación hasta que vi un pelo cobrizo intentándose esconderse al lado de la cama. **

**-¡ahh!-dije aún sin poder creerme que estuviera ahí- ¿qué haces aquí?-dije mientras le arrojaba cojines- ¡sádico! ¡pervertido! **

**Pero entonces fue cuando me agarró de las muñecas empujándome hacia su pecho para evitar que le siguiera lanzando cojines, y la verdad fue que le funcionó, porque por unos instantes me olvide que era un intruso en mi casa y me dejé llevar por esos ojos verdes. **

**-suéltame...-susurré no muy segura de lo que decía,y me soltó en el mismo instante. **

**-ya me estás dando una sola razón para no llamar a la policía-dije poniéndome nerviosa y un poco a la defensiva **

**-verás...no habías venido hoy a clase y me preocupé, además tenías que darme mi chaqueta-¿se había colado en mi casa por su chaqueta? **_**que caballero... **_

**-¿y se puede saber como entraste?¿te recuerdo que es allanamiento de morada?-dije volviendo a tensarme, provocando un pequeño mareo que intenté disimular pero que a Edward no le pasó inadvertido. **

**-¿estás bien?-dijo mientras me sujetaba y me dejaba sentada en la cama **

**-me he costipado, por eso no he ido hoy a la universidad-dije recostándome del todo en la cama. **

**-tranquila-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me pasaba la mano por la frente-parece que tienes algo de fiebre ¿tienes un termómetro? **

**sabía que debía de contestar, pero en ese momento el roce de su mano por mi piel se hizo sentir...raro...**

**-ehh...sí, allí-dije señalando la mesita de noche **

**Cogió el termómetro y me lo colocó en la axila. **

**-¿esa eras tú?-dijo señalando la foto que había en la mesita de noche. **

**-¿tú qué crees?-dije retando a su inteligencia irónicamente **

**-una cosa ¿de pequeña también eras así?quiero decir...¿siempre estás a la defensiva?-dijo acercándose a mí **

**No le contesté, sinceramente no me gustaba que la gente supiera mis problemas, y menos mi profesor, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que podía confiar en él, Aún así que me limité a girarle la cara y quedarme en silencio **

**-¿sabes?a lo mejor te viene bien contar las cosas y desahogarte...pero si no quieres...-dijo mientras me quitaba el termómetro-39, no deberías taparte-dijo tirando de las sabanas **

**-¡eh! **

**-deberías hacer reposo absoluto-continuó sin hacerme caso **

**-eso será fácil, tengo que cubrir a mi hermano-Edward me miró sin entender-se va de fiesta y está castigado-seguía sin entender-estaré sola...**

**-Y si te pones peor...-pero me di cuenta de algo **

**- un momento ¿te has dado cuenta de que te has colado en mi casa y te has salido de rositas? **

**-no. no me he salido de rositas-dijo con una gran sonrisa-me tocará venir esta noche a cuidarte y teniendo en cuenta tu agradable carácter-dijo de forma irónica-eso no será tarea fácil **

**La verdad era que había pasado una nochecita mala con fiebre y él me podría ayudar a que no se me hiciera pesada, así que no escuché a la parte de mí que me decía que no y me limité a asentir. **

**-¿eso significa que en tu escala estoy en un 4?-dijo mirando la chaqueta a la cual momentos atrás estaba abrazada. **

**Me puse un poco nerviosa y color sonrosado subió a mis mejillas el cual intenté esconder con éxito **

**-¿qué dices?-dije dándole un codazo en las costillas **

**-como quieras, pero vuelvo más tarde... **

**-pero esta vez no te cueles por donde hayas entrado-dije riéndome-por cierto no me has dicho por donde entraste-dije un tanto pensativa intentando hacer memoria por si acaso lo había mencionado, pero no. **

**-...la puerta estaba abierta-dijo un tanto rápido-bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo levantándose igual de rápido **

**¿abierta? Emmett debería de tener más cuidado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! <strong>

**¿que os pareció? xD **

**¿como será la noche de Edward y Bella? ¿se pasará tranquila? **

**¿un review? **

**Gracias y besotess!**


	7. y calló la noche

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _ STEPHENIE MEYER

**_Mi desconocido_**

Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, un desconocido que casi la atropella,pero no sabrá que ese desconocido ocupará un lugar importante en su corazón,lo quiera aceptar o no.

lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... no tengo escusa pero entre el veranito tan movidito que he llevado y el curso en 1º de B.A.C.H me había estresado! perdón :s lo siento y gracias por dedicar tiempo en leer el fic :D

quería agradeceros a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos :) y de verdad lo siento :s espero os guste :)

Capítulo 6: y calló la noche.

Edward vendría y yo ni siquiera me lo podía creer,aunque realmente me molestó un poco que viniera solo a por su chaqueta, aunque tenía que admitir que le agradecía que se ofreciera para cuidarme.

RING RING... sonó mi movil

-¿quién?-¿quién sería a estas horas?

**-**_Hola hermanitaaa-_Gritó Emmett desde el otro lado del telefono-_ llamaba para recordarte que me tienes que cubrir..._

-tranquilo Emmett, que no me he olvidado, además me quedaré en casa porque...-pero no me dejó seguir

-_si si, lo que sea ya nos veremos chao-_y colgó

fantastico, Emmett como siempre tan atento

Dejé el movil en el escritorio y me acosté de nuevo en la cama

¿tal vez y Edward no hablaba en serio? puede ser que le haya surgido algo y no pueda venir...

tal vez estaba con la novia y no había podido venir..

Ding Dong

me levanté corriendo de la cama y bajé las escaleras ¿sería él?

abrí la puerta y allí estaba Edward con sus vaqueros y una camiseta blanca junto con la sonrisa torcida

-hola enfermita-dijo mientras pasaba hacia dentro de la casa dandome un beso en la mejilla que me dejó un poco trastocada y clavada en el sitio.

-¿Qué tal todo Bella?-comencé a simular una conversación-muy bien ¿y tú? bien ¿puedo pasar? ¡claro Edward estás en tu casa!

Edward se empezó a reir

-¿haces monologos?-dijo intentando esconder su risa, sin gran exito

-a veces-dije encogiendome de hombros-anda, pasa-dije guiandole hasta el salón.

-Bueno-dijo Edwardd intentando romper el hielo-había pensado que podíamos ver alguna peli-dijo sentandose en el sofa y palmeando un lado indicandome que me sentara con él.

-¿como cual?-pregunté sentandome donde me lo había indicado y mirandole diractamenete a los ojos.

-tal vez... ¿_Hermandad de sangre_?

-porque será que no me solprende que elijas una de miedo-dije pegandole un pequeño empujón en el hombro de forma jugetona

-pues entonces dime tu que habías pensado

-la verdad es que no tengo ni idea-me quedé mirandole a sus ojos verde cesped de una manera tan intensa que no podía apartar la mirada-¿quieres cenar?-dije recordando que tal vez tendría hambre ya que o sabía si alas horas que eran había cenado ya.

No-dijo sonriendo-quiero ver una peli-dijo aumentando su sonrisa

¿se divertía con la situación?

-soy yo la que esta enferma...

-soy yo el que te tiene que cuidar...

-estupendo-dije poniendome en pie y recogiendo el dvd-pues veamos hermandad de sangre.

Ring ring sonó el movil de Edward interrumpiendo la pelicula

-perdona un momento-dijo levantandose y alejandose escaleras arriba

Edward pov

Ring Ring sonó mi movil

_Rosalie llamando_

-perdona un momento-dije levantandome y alejandome para que Bella no escuchara la conversación.

Subí las escaleras arriba hasta que encontre una puerta entre abierta a la cual me metí.

-¿Rosalie?

-_¡Edward!-_dijo con un tono un tanto cabreado_-¿donde te habías metido?...¿vendrás a la fiesta?_

-¿fiesta?-dije extrañado-no puedo estoy con una persona

_-¿una chica?-_dijo apunto de estallar en risas_-¿y quién es la afortunada? digo, si se puede saber..._

-eso no te incumbbe-dije cabreandome con su actitud

-_tu sabrás-dijo con tono de resignación-bueno pues que la pases bien ¡bye!_

¿se podía saber que mosca le había picado a Rosalie?nunca me llamaba y muchisimo menos para que me fuera de fiesta con ella, generalmente cuando ella se va de fiesta suele ser para conocer a algún chico...

Derepente me di cuenta de algo, estaba... en el cuarto de Bella

No debía estar aquí, si se da cuenta de donde me encuentro es capaz de matarme.

Me dirijí a abrir la puerta, pero la puerta no se abría _¿qué pasa? _

Bella POV

hacía ya un rato que Edward se había ido a atender la llamada y todavía no había vuelto ¿le habría pasado algo?

Subí las escaleras esperando encontrarmelo pero no lo ví ¿y si se había ido? ¡venga! no seas tonta Bella, ¿como se va a ir si no ha bajado? y además no te ha avisado

-¿Bella?-me llamó la voz de Edward- Bella, por favor ayuda-dijo Edward golpeando un poco la puerta.

¿Qué hacía EDward dentro de mi cuarto?

-¿Edward? ¿qué haces ahí?-dije arrimandome a la puerta y pegando mi oido para oir mejor.

-entré para hablar y se cerró la puerta, y ahora no se abre-dijo con un poco de histeria

-vale tranquilo-dije girando el picaporte para poder ver si se abría, y se abrió.

Entré a la habitación y observé como la mirada de Edward se levanto mirandome al entrar

-¿como que no se puede abrir? la he abierto-dije pasando y cerrandose la puerta a mi espalda

-¡no!-chilló Edward corriendo hacia la puerta para evitar que se cerrará, pero llegó tarde.

Forcejeó con la puerta, pero no hubo suerte, desde dentro no se abría

-fantastico-susurró mientras se giraba para mirarme-bueno, supongo que entonces me tocará dormir aquí-dijo lanzandose a mi cama

¿Qué se creía que hacía en mi cama?

Me quedé mirandolo detenidamente y la verdad era que es un profesor bastante guapo, y estaba llendo por las ramas... ¡estaba en mi cuarto! ¡en mi cama!

-¡hey! esa es mi cama-dije abalanzandome contra él empleando toda mi fuerza para sacarlo, pero sin suerte.

Tubimos un pequeño forcejeo hasta que me hizo caer encima bocas se quedaron a unos escasos centimetros, y los dos nos detubimos allí. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer un parte de mí me gritaba que probara esos labios, pero la otra me decía que me alejara, que me podía antes de poder decidir nada, Edward me atrajo más a él, si era posible.

-¿por qué no puedes comportarte?-dijo a modo de susurro en mi oído pero ni siquiera le hice caso, porque me dejé llevar por la sensación de su abrazo a modo de prisió sentía ¡tan agusto! ¡tan bien! que solo pude en respuesta acurrucarme en su pecho.

él como respuesta se tensó un poco

¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo? me repetía mentalmente y por eso cuando se relajó al rato salte como fiera encima suya

-¡¿eres tonto?-dije pegandole-¡qué sea la última vez que te me acercas tanto, porque puedo parecer un gatito...¡pero los gatos arañan!no lo olvides-dije fijando mi atención en sus ojos, pero entonces me giró en la cama quedando el encima mía.

-¿y si no quiero alejarme?-preguntó acercandose más y más...a mis labios

¿qué iba a hacer?

Holaa! lo sé me matán el doble jajajja la besará no la besará que pasará jajajja si les gustó un review please :) y de nuevo sorry por la tardanza.

Cuidense!


End file.
